


In The Dark

by phandoe



Series: phan drabbles [3]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandoe/pseuds/phandoe
Summary: YouTube is hosting a talent show where creators get to show off their hidden talents. Danisnotonfire gets to see AmazingPhil in a new light.Fanfic inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect" with minor adjustments.





	In The Dark

"Why do you look so nervous?"

Dan blushed a dark red and shrugged. "Uh, y'know... cause he's probably nervous so I'm nervous for him."

PJ rolled his eyes, but smiled reassuringly. "You and Phil have gone on a whole tour together. I think he can handle being on stage for 5 minutes."

"On his own?"

"C'mon," PJ said as he pulled Dan with him to their seats in the audience. Dan was thankful that he got to sit with PJ and Louise yet couldn't help but feel uneasy with an empty reserved seat next to him. He tugged at the sleeves of his button up, a comforting habit of his. He knew if Phil was next to him he'd tell him to knock it off as he wouldn't want to get wrinkles.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Connor Franta's voice was loud and energetic. "We're getting close to closing the show, but we have one performance left." Everyone started cheering and Dan joined in too after getting a nudge from Louise. He couldn't help his nerves. He had no idea what Phil's performance was going to be because Phil refused to let Dan see it or give him any hints about it. He was desperate to know not because he hates surprises, but because he couldn't understand what reason Phil would have to keep anything a secret from him. Especially something like a YouTube hidden talent show. Dan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the words, "The Amazing Phil Lester!" The cheering started again, but Dan was stood in awe as he watched Phil take the stage. His fringe was brushed to the side and he wore a big smile until his eyes fell on Dan's, where it softened but not in a bad way. Dan's eyes followed him as he walked across the stage to the piano set up just slightly off center. The whole room was quiet now as Phil took his seat on the bench. He took his time, adjusting the buttons on his sleeves before rolling them up. His fingertips danced lightly over the keys and he straightened out his back. 

Dan felt a pull on his arm. It was Louise trying to get him to sit as he was the only one in the audience still standing. He sat on the edge of his seat, however, his gaze fixed on his best friend as he began to sing. 

 

_ "I found a love for me _

_ Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead..." _

 

Dan didn't register that his heart was racing, beating so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if he somehow ended up with internal bruising. 

 

_ "Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet _

_ Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love..." _

 

Everything seemed to fade away at that moment. No longer did Dan believe he was in a room full of his friends and coworkers and cameras that were capturing the whole thing live. In this moment, it was just Dan and Phil and the piano.

 

_ "Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my boy, I'll be your man _

_ I see my future in your eyes..." _

 

Phil's hands were steady, weeks of practice made sure that his fingers did not stutter. Nor did his voice. It was smooth and low and he didn't stumble over his words like he would have if this was for anyone other than Dan. 

 

_ "Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song _

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ I have faith in what I see..." _

 

Dan stood up, tears filling his eyes as he bit down on his lip knowing he couldn't keep them from falling. 

 

_ "I have met an angel in person _

_ And he looks perfect..." _

 

"I don't deserve this," Dan mumbled to himself.

 

_ "I don't deserve this  _

_ You look perfect tonight..."  _

 

As Phil played the final keys, the audience erupted however Dan was already moving through the crowd. Phil took a bow, a light blush gracing his cheeks for the first time since he stepped on stage until he noticed the brunette that was making his way to the side of the stage. Phil didn't waste a breath and was walking fast past Connor who was holding the microphone, most likely ready to ask the question that everyone secretly knew the answer to. 

Dan pushed through everyone in his way carelessly and stopped only when he saw Phil rushing just as eagerly to him. 

"Phil," Dan choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Phil closed the space between them and their lips collided together. Dan's hands cupped Phil's cheeks as he deepened the kiss passionately. As their lips moved together, they became aware of the clapping and whistling surrounding them but they didn't care at all. Dan pulled back reluctantly to rest his forehead against his lover because kissing and crying at the same time is quite difficult. 

"I can't believe..." Dan started to say but trailed off, getting choked up while looking into those blue eyes.

"I love you," Phil said firmly. "I love you and I want everyone to know I love you. I've had the best moments of my life with you behind the camera and in front of the camera. But I don't want to keep you or us as my secret anymore. What we are is too beautiful to be kept hidden." Phil dropped down to one knee and reached into his suit pocket. 

"Oh my god, Phil!" Dan covered his mouth in shock, smiling nonetheless and tears still flowing freely. 

“Dan, you have had me wrapped around your finger for 7 years. Figuratively, of course. But I would like nothing more than to mean it literally and for much longer than that. Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?”

“Fucking yes! Of course I’ll fucking marry you, Phil!” 

Their lips were on each other’s again the moment Phil stood up, fumbling to place the ring on Dan’s finger without having to break their kiss. The cheers around them were deafening and they rested their foreheads on one another, locking tearful eyes. 

“I’m so in love with you, Phil,” Dan whispered to his best friend, fiance, and soulmate. 

“And I, you.” 

 


End file.
